Fnaf World
by Bladedmist
Summary: With Vincent being trapped in a park with the owner Mike and a metric butt ton of animatronics he will need to find a way to get the generator running help the animatronics out of their state and beat the guy who caused this. Maybe even some of the females will try to get with him.
1. The beginning

This is going to be a story of Fnaf world. Vincent and the owner are the only people at the park which is filled with animatronics. May luck be theirside.

* * *

Vincent was headed into the entrance of the park and was amazed at the list of animatronics there were. Some of them he never even heard of. Regardless he was excited to get into the park and start his exploration of it. He entered the entrance needing to get a pass in order to get into the actual park.

"Excuse me uhm how much is it to get into the park." Vincent asked the man behind the desk. the man behind the desk seemed to wear a guard uniform but on it had the owner tag.

"Ahh sorry I didn't see you there. It's forty dollars to get into the park." Vincent handed over forty dollars as the owner gave him a pass to get in. After Vincent was in he went to a hotel to find the same person sitting at the desk. "Oh hello there. It's ten dollars a night." It was the same guy from the front entrance. The same clothing hairstyle and tag that had owner.

"W-wait this doesn't make any sense. You were just at the front entrance how did you get here?" Vincent asked confused and a little freaked out.

"I don't know what your talking about sir but do you want the room or not?" The owner asked this as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh uhm yes here." Vincent quickly handed over ten dollars and got the room key. After going into the room Vincent laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

{Nightmare}

Vincent woke up breathing heavily. When Vincent looked around the room he let out a scream. Blood coated most of the floor and the walls. Even the ceiling has some blood on it. The doors haid chains on them meaning Rick couldn't get out. But the creepiest thing about the room was the two piles of dead children against the corner of the room along with a man in a purple suit smiling holding a knife. When he came closer everything turned black.

* * *

{Back outside the nightmare}

Vincent woke up immediately sitting up sweating profusely. After getting up having a quick shower and downing an energy bar Vincent went down to the front desk to see the owner had just woken up from a nightmare as well.

"You had the nightmare too right? About the guy in the purple suit with those dead bodies." Vincent merely nodded at what the owner had asked. And then it happened. All the power went out at the same time. "What Just happened ?"

"The name is Mike and the main generator just went out." The owner now known as Mike said. The sound of a small animatronic was heard outside the main doors until it jumped up showing itself through the window. It looked like a much smaller and cuter version of Funtime Freddy.

"H-he-hey in th-there. H-how about yo-you let me h-he-help you?" The animatronic sounded as if it was glitching out.

"Isn't that animatronics name Helpy?" Vincent asked Mike.

"Yes it is but it shouldn't be around here. It should be in free roam by the prize area. I think the generator was sabotaged and someone tampered with the animatronics to have them activate their free roam of the entire only that it seems the animatronic wants to kill us." Mike assumed.

"Do you have anything we could use to knock it unconscious?" Mike had already gone into the back and grabbed two old rusty pipes from the back room. Mike handed one over to Vincent.

"One step ahead of you." Mike went towards the door. "When I open the door starting wailing on its head okay?" Mike held the door handle tightly.

"W-what-ch-ch-ch-cha doing in th-there?" Mike opened the door and Helpy rushed in trying to bite Vincent's arm but he was faster and smacked Helpy to the floor. After mike shut the door he came over and started to beat on Helpy to. After a few minutes Helpy started to speak again. "Hey could you two stop it! If you do i'll join you!" Rick and Mike stopped.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked confused. Helpy slowly got up and now that you had a closer look he probably only came up to hip height with most of the other animatronics.

Helpy looked really saddened. "Someone tampered with us and messed with our minds saying we have to attack. Someone also shut down the generator. In order to reach the generator you should recruit more animatronics by beating them. I will join you since you beat me okay?" Vincent and Mike nodded.

"Obviously we can't leave until the electricity is back on. The gate is controlled by electronic locks I noticed. So we have to find the generator. Mike where is it?" Vincent questioned Mike. Mike looked really confused.

"See thing is….I don't remember where the generator is I just know where the hand crank one is." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Same. I don't know where the generator is." Helpy sounded sad.

"Then I suppose we should just explore around and try and find the generator and the guy who started this all. Agreed?" Mike and Helpy nodded. All three of them left the hotel and started to look for clues as to where this guy, other animatronics, and the generator are.

* * *

{Meanwhile somewhere else in the park.}

"So they got Helpy to join them. Saddending im having the tears. I always was fond of that little animatronic. Whatever. Send in Lolbit." This voice didn't sound like a robot.

"Y-y-yes s-s-ir." The voice sounded like it was heavily damaged and glitched out.

"Hmm i'm excited to see how this will turn out." The voice without the glitches was heard.

* * *

Hmm whos the guy behind this. Who is the robotic glitching voice? And can they beat lolbit and have her join them? Find out next time.


	2. The first fox

Decided to crank out a second chapter today.

* * *

Vincent, Mike, and Helpy were all around each other looking for clues around the hotel area.

"Helpy how exactly can you help us fight other animatronics?" Rick questioned Helpy.

"Very easy. All animatronics have three different attacks or abilities. My first one is called 'Scanning'. It allows me to scan another animatronic and see what their abilities and attacks are along with what their other stats are such as defense and attack strength. My second ability is called 'Ballon breaker'. I send out five balloons. One has a an electronic shocker inside. if the one that has the electronic shocker hits the other animatronic then their systems shut down for five whole seconds. My final and best ability is called 'Helping hand'. It lets me power up another animatronics attack."

"To me they all sound very helpful in battle. Wait a second. Is that why your called Helpy?" Mike smirked at the pun in the name.

"Indeed it is." Helpy also smiled.

"Well that's very funny then." Vincent was very unamused.

"L-lol. T-thats h-hilar-larious!" Vincent, Mike, and Helpy all turn to see a white fox with orange for the belly and inner ears. it had a hook for a right hand.

Helpy use 'Scanning' on it." Helpy started to scan it.

"This is Lolbit. A color swap version of Funtime Foxy with a hook for a right hand. Hook is detachable to reveal a normal animatronic hand. moves are 'The Hookening', 'Claw Strike', and 'Lol Shutdown'. The first move is where she tries to strike you down with her hook. The second move is when she tries to claw you with non stop claw attacks for a few seconds. The last move shuts down the movement another animatronic. Attack stat is 12. Defense stat is 17. Speed stat is 20. Healing capability is none." Helpy stated these facts as if they should be common knowledge.

" Ge-get rea-ready! 'Claw Strike'." Lolbit took off her Hook putting it away in her chest before charging towards Mike with both her claws out. Mike managed to dodge all but one which he blocked with his pipe. However the pipe got cut in half after the attack stopped.

"Helpy use 'Balloon Breaker'!" Helpy sent off five balloons towards Lolbit who slashed them all and got her systems shut down for a few seconds as she got back up. Mike ran to Vincent and Helpy as Vincent was behind Helpy. "Helpy can't you deal damage to Lolbit?"

"My abilities are meant to just scan and help my teammates I don't deal a lot of damage. But I can attack." Helpy started to punch Lolbits leg but it didn't seem to be doing anything. But besides it not dealing damage lobit looked down to Helpy. But this did give the opportunity Vincent went to smash his pipe into the back of Lolbits head. After that Lolbit fell down knocked out.

"Did I do it?" Lolbit slowly booted back up.

"Ow my head hurts. Thank you Vincent for saving me from myself. i'll join your team now." Lolbit proceeded to hug Vincent as he blushed a bright red.

"Your w-welcome..." Vincent hugged her back as they got up. "Now we have someone who can actually fight. Also Helpy what are your stats?"

"My Attack is 5 my Defense is 20 and my Speed is 12. I also have no healing capabilities."

"Lolbit do you know who did this and where the generator is?" Helpy said in a questioning tone.

"Sorry no I don't know who did this or where the generator is." Lolbit stated sadly.

"It's becoming dark guys. We should head back to the hotel for the night alright?" Everyone nodded their heads to Vincent's idea. After getting back to the Hotel and going back to their room blocking the door with a dresser Mike and Helpy got on the two couches to fall asleep while Lolbit insisted on sleeping next to Vincent while he allowed.

* * *

{Meanwhile somewhere else in the park.}

"Hmm looks like I can't Joke around anymore. Send in Freddy." The same human voice before talked.

"Which one? There's like over 12." The same robotic voice was heard again.

"The brown one that's not a toy and not withered." The same human voice talked once again.

"Got it sir." The robotic voice responded one last time.

* * *

Hmm looks like Lolbit has a crush. Again will we ever find out whos behind this? or where the generator is? OR WHY THERE IS LITERALLY 18 TYPES OF FREDDYS. Find out next time.


	3. The charger

Third chapter. Lets hope everything goes okay.

* * *

Vincent had begun to wake up and tried to sit up only to find something very heavy on him making him unable to get up. Opening his eyes he sees LolBit shut down on top of him. Helpy and Mike were laying down on the other couch. Vincent managed to push LolBit off of him. She landed with a thud on the ground. Mike was startled awake by the noise but Helpy and LolBit stayed asleep. Mike went over to Vincent and pulled him out of the room. "Listen Vincent. Are you sure we can trust the animatronics?" Mike asked this while looking skeptical at the animatronics.

"Yes. I'm sure they wont betray us." Vincent said this with hope in his eyes and extreme trust in his voice. Vincent went into the room again and woke up both animatronics. After a long debate they decided to head to the very old stage. The one the original band played on.

"Guys the original band was Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie. There was also another Golden Spring Bonnie suit called Golden Bonnie. However that suit...it was becoming to worn and torn and damaged...they stored it away. After awhile it reactivated and called itself Spring trap." Helpy seemed to be tired. LolBit also seemed quite tired.

"Hey are you both alright?" Vincent asked this worried. Mike also gave both the animatronics a worried look.

"Yeah we are fine. It's just that we are tired that is all." LolBit responded trying to sound happy but it came out as tired and exhausted.

Vincent walked up to Mike quickly and whispered. "Hey I have a question. Do these guys run on internal batteries?"

Mike whispered back. "I believe they do. And I think I know why you are asking as well. Their batteries are running out we need to find a way to recharge them. I think there is a charging station all animatronics go to not too far away. I believe it even has a hand crank generator. I think there are charging stations scattered all over the park but i'm not sure."

Vincent whispered back. "Then that's where we have to go. If they run out of power and shut down they won't be able to protect us or themselves. Even worse they'd be left to the elements mercy." Mike nodded in agreement as they began to walk towards the large building.

LolBit and Helpy saw the building and now knew what Mike and Vincent were talking about. To be honest Helpy's battery was at a quarter and LolBit's was at ten percent. They were so happy that Mike and Vincent put their needs before their own. After a few minutes they made it and put FLolBit on charge with Helpy. Vincent and Mike began to use the crank generator to get it charged up. After ten minutes the Generator was charged to max and began to charge the animatronics. Of course the animatronics were shut down in order to charge. Mike and Vincent barricaded the door and managed to make a makeshift bed from supplies. Soon both Vincent and Mike fell asleep while a certain brown bear was checking around outside.

* * *

Sorry its so small but there will be more in the next chapter.


	4. The first Bear

Part 4. About time...anyways uhm...I don't remember what happened the last chapter so give me a minute... to look at my plans for this chapter...wow really? okay...I mean I did write the semi finished plot here...

* * *

Vincent opened his eyes seeing they were in the building still. He slowly got up to see Mike still in his bed sleeping like this had been a normal everyday thing. Vincent very quickly walked to the room where the animatronics were. He checked both Lolbit's and Helpy's batteries. They were both at ninety percent. Vincent sighed looking at Lolbit then at Helpy. He smiled and went back to the main room. He checked the doors. They had barricaded the double doors with computers that no longer worked due to running out of power. They of course didn't know what's behind that door now though. It could be anything. Or anyone. Vincent was scared to see what's behind the door. Mike was Brave. Braver than Vincent. Mike had the made the plan to get the animatronics to a recharge station and make that their base for now. Mike had been quick to get the rusted pipes for weapons. All Vincent had done to contribute was helping and having his own opinions on the plan. He checked their supplies. they had no weapon as the rusted pipes had both broken. They had enough for for the two of them to last at least a week. He realized he and Vincent didn't have weapons so he began to look around. He eventually found the security lockers and began to go through them finding a Taser and two security batons. he smiled at see these but he decided to put the Taser back for certain reasons as he made his way back he saw Mike was beginning to awaken. When he did wake up he let out a yawn of pure exhaustion. Granted they hadn't been sleeping very well lately.

"Hey Vincent. What's the plan today?" Mike yawned again as he shook his head trying to wake himself up.

"W-what? Why do you think I have a plan for today?" Vincent said getting really nervous.

"Cause you woke up first." Mike stated. He did have a point they did need a plan. Vincent took a nervous shaky breath

"Okay well even with Helpy and Lolbit we need more help. What we should do is make this our base and search for the other animatronics and help them get back into their right mind. Then we have to get the generator online. That way we can get the animatronics charged faster and continue with what we were doing." Mike was surprised he had come up with something so simple yet good in a few seconds. Mike knew Vincent had more smarts then he gave himself credit for.

"Okay good plan, and how are Lolbit and Helpy?" Mike asked. He was the owner of the park and since he had bought and built some of the animatronics he wanted to make sure they were ok. He was also worried about them having the ability to think for themselves but he was also excited as when the park reopens it can reopen with new and improved animatronics that can do more then the tasks programmed into them. Of course he'll have to ask them all what they want to do individually.

"As far as I can tell they were nearly fully charged." Vincent said being happy that his new friends would be back up. Mike noticed this as he had an idea.

"Okay Vincent how about when the park opens i'll give you a job to make sure the animatronics are all okay." Mike said happy he came up with it. That way he could sit down and be lazy while Vincent gets to run the park and do what he wants. Vincent nodded accepting it as all of a sudden he was slammed to the ground by a large robotic body. It was Lolbit. Helpy was near his head sitting down.

"You mean it Vincent you'll work here and take care of us?" Lolbit all but shouted with Helpy looking rather happy. Vincent nodded as they both cheered but the moment stopped as something bashed down the blocked door.

"S-sorry there...about the door and whatnot..but u-uhm that won't be ha-happening. Cause the real star of the show." The Animatronic came through the debris. It was Freddy. The original Freddy. The big brown bear had his microphone, Black bowtie, and his Black hat on his head. His brown body was covered in dust due to him smashing the door and the blockade open.

"Helpy use scanning." Mike called out worried since this thing was an original.

"Freddy. The main bear of the original band. Attacks include Bear punch, which he uses those fearsome mechanics to pour all his strength power into one punch, Bear call which can call an allied animatronic to its side as a fake, and finally Sing a Song in which he sings a song and gets a buff to his attack defence or speed. His attack is a strong 14 his defence is 10 and speed is 9. He cannot heal himself." Freddy took off with a Bear punch ready to kill the humans. Mike dodged the attack as Lolbit got up and off of Vincent as Lolbit got in front of the two as Helpy hid behind her leg. Freddy seemed pissed off as he shook off the dust that was on him as he prepared for Bear Call.

"Quickly now!" Vincent had taken off with that followed by lolbit as Vincent hit Freddy in the head with the Night stick he had as Lolbit used Claw strike. As she tried to strike him down he called a fake Phantom Freddy to him as Phantom Freddy took the hit and disappeared. With her other Claw she slashed Freddy across the chest as he gasped in pain and took a step back hitting the wall. He was stuck between a wall and two sharp claws. Freddy say VIncent was near as he Bear punched him sending vincent into the wall and he gasped in pain as he slid down the floor only to end up nearly out with a possibly cracked rib. Lolbit glitched slightly at seeing Vincent in pain as she repeatedly slashed Freddys face and chest with Claw strikes. After around ten seconds she stopped and Freddy fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"S-stop please..." Freddy gasped in pain as Lolbit kicked him in the place NO man would want to be hit... Freddy was in absolute pain after that as he fell to his knees laying on the ground kinda as he breathed in and out slowly. Lolbit went over to Vincent and helped him sit up.

"Vincey are you okay?" Lolbit was to his right mike on the left helpy behind him trying to keep him from falling over and onto his back.

"I-i'm fine...how are you and Freddy?" Vincent was concerned for the enemy and for his friends more then himself.

"He'll be fine.. he just needs a few minutes..." Lolbit said this as she motioned for mike to go check on Freddy. Mike shrugged and went to check as Vincent fell back onto Helpy who was now squished.

"Hey Freddy...so you gonna join us now?" Mike questioned trying to help Freddy into a sitting position.

"Yes please! I can't fight that fox girl again. Not happening shes scarier then who was controlling us...and before you ask no.. I don't know where he is or who he was... I also don't know where the generator is but I do know where an animatronic is normally. Candy Cadet normally hangs around the food area next to the Candy shop. But normally there are lots of chicas nearby but when I passed by on my way here it was like everyone had left to report for something except Candy Cadet."

*Meanwhile at a Pizza shop in the very back corner of the park.*

Rockstar Chica and withered Chica were talking. Infact all of the Chicas were doing that while their cupcakes or the equivalent of them were off talking. It seemed to be a get together until some pizza came out of the oven...they all screamed "PIZZZAAAAA" They all went to get it first.

*Back to our heros.*

"Anyways we should go pick him up quickly." Freddy said getting up as vincent Helpy and Lolbit came over.

"What do you mean pick him up? Isnt he going to fight?" Vincent questioned while Mike Lolbit and Helpy were also confused.

"He hasn't been able to move or activate himself for awhile so whoever was controlling us isn't controlling him. we need to pick him up and get him repaired." Freddy spoke.

"Okay then let's go!" Vincent seemed to be healed but in reality it was just adrenaline suppressing the pain along with bandages Mike and Lolbit put on before. Before anyone could argue or put in their ideas Vincent was already gone going towards the main food area as everyone sighed and went after him.

*Meanwhile in a secret place in the park.*

"Dammit... they saved him..whatever i still have like 17 other freddys right buddy?" THe mystery person smirked.

"Y-yes of course s-sir." It was Nightmare the biggest and strongest of all the Freddys.

"Now we wait for me to come up with a plan." The mystery person said again smirking.

* * *

So that's it for chapter 4. I'm excited for the next one as the team gets the best character in this fanfiction and the game series. Candy Cadet! See yall next time at fnaf WORLD!


End file.
